


Deck the Halls with Love and Folly

by sushicorps (Inclinant)



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Basically Yuuri is adorable, Birthday, Christmas, Crack, First Dates, First Kiss, Fluff, Happy Birthday Viktor!, Humour, M/M, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff, Viktor is a dumbass, and Yurio is third wheelin' and done with this shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-12 03:46:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9053941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inclinant/pseuds/sushicorps
Summary: “Well…” Viktor starts but doesn't continue because where does one even go with “I am really a world champion figure skater but I got distracted because I think you’re really cute and now you’re offering to teach me how to ice skate and I’m actually about to say yes?” Basically, the first time Viktor Nikiforov sees Katsuki Yuuri, he skates into a Christmas tree.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Now with podfic from Rhea314 <3

  
The first time Viktor Nikiforov sees Katsuki Yuuri, he skates into a Christmas tree.

 

It all happens like this:

 

It’s the first time that they’re in Japan and not in the midst of the Grand Prix season. The Finals are all already over but they (actually just Viktor) had decided an impromptu holiday was sorely needed and promptly proceeded to drag a furious Yuri, an amused Mila and...Georgi, who had been forced along with them by the entire skating rink right sick of his never ending moping, on the earliest flight to _wherever._

 

Which somehow happened to be Fukuoka.

 

Anyway, they’ve got several hours to kill before they’re due to fly back to Russia for Christmas and that’s when Mila spots the ice skating rink, the temporary sort, set up with plastic barriers and poles strung up with Christmas lights, advertisement banners plastered all over and a giant Christmas tree with the mall’s logo in place of a star right smack in the centre.

 

And it’s filled with people - parents holding their children by the arms as they help them skate, partners holding each other’s hands as they make their way around the rink, some struggling, others skating by with ease, but most just generally having a fun time trying out the skating.

 

Yuri takes one look and goes, “No.”

 

Mila pulls a face, “C’mon, it’ll be _fun_.”

 

“I think it’ll be fun too!” Viktor decides and Yuri splutters, but Mila’s already dragging all of them in the direction of the skate rental and ignoring all of his protests. Georgi just goes with the flow because why not, let’s spend their holiday from skating, skating.

 

So that is how, Viktor Nikiforov, one of the most celebrated figure skaters of all time, winds up stepping out onto a makeshift ice skating rink in Fukuoka, dodging the little children whizzing about with effortless ease and skating with perfect grace and poise through the crowd…

 

...and then he sees the man out of the corner of his eye and promptly skates straight into the Christmas tree, tumbling into the mass of pine needles and getting smacked by a thousand Christmas lights.

 

There’s a flurry of exclamations in rapid Japanese that completely flies over Viktor’s head as he sits up in the middle of the broken pine branches. He groans, attempting to untangle himself from the string of rainbow lights but only seeming to make things worse and gives up, settling for squinting through the blinding lights at the hazy figure of the small, bespectacled Japanese man that’d sent him flying straight into the tree.

 

“-Uh, oh my god, _oh my god,_ ” The man says, switching to fluent, lightly American accented English to Viktor’s surprise. “Are...are you okay? Uh here, let me help you,”

 

“Do you know how to skate?” He asks as he helps Viktor back onto his feet, steadying him when he stumbles a little - which Viktor will firmly blame on being winded from the fall and not at all an excuse to grab the other’s hands - face lightly tinged red from the cold deepening into a flush.

 

“Not that I’m saying anything about your skating!” The man backpedals a bit, hands waving wildly in the air. There’s a name tag on his black jacket that resembles some of the others Viktor’s seen around the rink. Conveniently, the tag has both Japanese and English written on it.

 

Hmm...so his name is Yuuri too.

 

“-just that I’m a skating teacher at a small rink, and uh, I’m just here on a temporary basis because of the festive season and all you know to help the kids skating and watch out for new skaters and the like so uh it’s my job to help people out and you kinda…”

 

He pauses his ramble to take a deep breath, heated air fogging up his glasses and he pulls nervously at his red scarf, looking slightly embarrassed.

 

“Well, you kinda...skated into the Christmas tree.”

 

“Well…” Viktor starts but doesn't continue because where does one even go with “I am really a world champion figure skater but I got distracted because I think you’re really cute and now you’re offering to teach me how to skate and I’m actually about to say yes-”

 

But then the man smiles and goes, “Is this your first time skating?”

 

Just behind him, Viktor sees the rest of his fellow Russian skaters stop short in surprise.

 

“...Yes, it is,” He says decisively and watches Yuri’s (Original Yuri? Yuri 0? Yurio??) face morph into this truly spectacular look of stunned outrage. Mila’s doubled over laughing and even Georgi looks amused, but nothing quite comes close to the way the man’s eyes just light up, sparkling now under the Christmas lights strung up around them.

 

“Oh!” Yuuri says, delighted, his exhale making a little puff of mist. Then his cheeks redden a little.

 

“Would you...would you like me to show you how?”

 

“Of course!” Viktor says immediately.

 

“I suppose you’ll be my coach then,” He adds playfully and revels a little as that delightful flush grow even redder.

 

“I...I really can’t be...considered a coach! I just teach children mostly at the Ice Castle near Ohashi, beginners stuff and all that. You can look it up if you like! We have a website and I’m the only instructor there, although sometimes it seems like I’m doing all the work um, sorry, what am I saying?! Um, what I mean is, it’s no big deal, really-”  Yuuri replies in a fluster, skidding back a little on the ice and shoving his flailing hands into the pockets of the dull black uniform jacket.

 

“Actually, I uh, I’m just going to make sure another part-timer’s covering the rink-”

 

“Oh, I hope I’m not bothering-”

 

“Oh no, no, nono _no_ , I’m going off my shift now actually!” He whips around on his skates in the direction of the entrace booths so fast that he nearly loses his balance and Viktor has to fight back the urge to skate right up to catch him. “Just wait here and I’ll be right back!”

 

It takes Viktor half a second to catch the smile that’s snuck up on his face without warning as he watches the other go even as the rest of his Russian entourage skates right up.

 

Mila folds her arms, an eyebrow already raised.

 

“What do you think you’re doing?”

 

“Learning to skate, apparently.” He’s painfully aware of the fact that he’s still wearing that dumb happy smile on his face.

 

“You won the Grand Prix eight times, Viktor. Six of those were _consecutive years_.”

 

“Mila…”

 

“Should I add all the gold medals from the European Championships? Or the World Championships? Or the _Olympics?_ ”

 

“Russian Figure Skating Living Legend ringing any bells?”

 

“I…” He starts, but then he realises that he really has no words for an excuse so he just shuts his mouth and resorts to the tried and tested Nikiforov method: Puppy dog eyes.

 

Beside her, Yuri looks like he wants to die on the spot and just flips Viktor off before skating away.

 

_Rude._

 

Then he spots the man heading back to him through the crowd and shoos the rest of his travel companions off.

 

“Sorry for the wait!” Yuuri says as he finally breaks through the crowd and skates up to Viktor, who helpfully takes this opportunity to reach out and steady him. _Wow,_ he’s actually quite nicely built beneath the petite frame and horrible shapeless jacket that should really be burned-

 

“My name’s Viktor, by the way,” He offers and the other stops short, mouth falling open and hands flying up to cover it and horror in his eyes.

 

“Oh my _god,_ I didn’t give my name, I’m so sorry, that’s so rude of me, my name is Ka- uh, Yuuri Ka-”

 

Viktor can’t help it. “I know - it says on your tag, in English.”

 

Yuuri blinks.  “...Oh. Oh right, of course, I forgot-”

 

He laughs and ducks his head a little in embarrassment and Viktor just cocks his head to the side, smiling along with him.

 

“Right! So,” Yuuri claps his hands together, standing up straighter and all shyness gone. “Skating is simple! So just put your legs like this first-”

 

By all rights, it should be terribly boring; he’s pretending to learn the very things that he lives and breathes everyday, after all. But strangely, here, beneath the warm amber of the Christmas lights that plays rainbows across Yuuri’s light brown eyes as he walks him through the basics, it’s like he’s a child again and stepping onto the rink for the very first time, endlessly charmed by the grace of the skaters on the ice.

 

He can see why Yuuri’s a good teacher too - he’s good at explaining how to skate, endlessly patient, all the while keenly paying attention to Viktor’s movements and never failing to reach out to steady him with strong, gentle touches whenever Viktor tries really, _really_ hard to unbalance himself. (Like, really hard. Who knew trying to skate badly was so hard?!)

 

And Yuuri talks about each of his students like they mean the world to him and it's fascinating, to get a glimpse into this other side of a student-coach relationship, a side that he’s been toying with the idea more and more these days.

 

And when Yuuri shares that he nearly decided to pursue a competitive career, even spending a year in the United States training to do so, it makes Viktor wonder what it would be like seeing Yuuri do a routine on the ice.

 

It’s not like the skating that they’re doing here is anything fancy, just the basic slow forward skating across the ice, swerving slowly around people, even as Jingle Bells plays for the hundredth time in the background. Yet there’s something about Yuuri’s skating, and skating with him, that seems to keep him entranced in the moment, breathless by the simple beauty of it all.

 

Now that Viktor thinks about it, he’s never really skated just for fun before.

 

Speaking of Yuuri….He’s suddenly awfully far away in front of Viktor. That can't do.

 

So he pretends to swerve and stumble a bit, and immediately Yuuri’s by his side and holding his arm to steady him.

 

“Sorry, I don’t think I’ve got a hang of the balance,” Viktor says with an apologetic smile but Yuuri just shakes his head.

 

“It’s okay! Here!”

 

Viktor just _stares_ at the outstretched hand the other is offering him and okay, so his tiny (tiny, he'll insist!) slip on the ice as he takes Yuuri’s hand is all too real.

 

They wind up skating like that, hand in hand, Yuuri pulling him gently along beneath the Christmas jangles and the bright lights, rounding the rink slowly, then faster and faster, night wind whipping through their hair and scarfs. Then the PA system crackles to life, announcing that the rink would be closing for the night and Viktor swears on the inside that he has never hated an electronic system as much as that moment.

 

“You learn fast!” Yuuri remarks as they skate to a stop in the middle of the rink, “If you came down to the rink I work at I could teach you mor- ah, but I suppose you’ve got to fly back home…”

 

His face falls with disappointment, then he catches their still clasped hands and lets go with a small jump.

 

“I can’t believe, I’m so sorry, I didn’t realise-”. He starts, but Viktor’s eyeing the rink that is rapidly clearing of people.

 

It’s his last chance.

 

He turns to Yuuri.

 

“Well then, Coach, when do you think I can pull one of those jumps I always see on tv?”

 

Yuuri frowns, “It takes months, if not years of skating for skaters to pick up jumps-”

 

“How about this - If I do it, you’ll have to give me a kiss."

 

“Ehh-h!?” Yuuri’s eyes go owlish huge as he stammers back in response, face slowly growing red once again. “That’s a bit-”

 

Viktor pouts as he skates closer to Yuuri, “Not even as a Christmas gift? Or a birthday gift? My birthday is tomorrow, you know.”

 

“Your birthday is on Christmas?”

  
Viktor nods earnestly. Yuuri looks torn, nibbling on his lower lip nervously.

 

“...Well, alright then, since...since it’s your birthday after all-”

 

That’s all he needs to hear.

 

“Okay!” Viktor grins and then shoots straight across the rink, with Yuuri still protesting behind him

  
“Ah wait, but jumps are too danger-!”

 

He speeds up as he rounds the curve of the rink and then launches himself into the air with ease, wind whipping around him as he pulls off his signature quad flip perfectly, landing to a scatter of loud gasps and wild applause.

 

Meanwhile, Yuuri is staring at him in complete disbelief, mouth hanging wide open.

 

“You...You knew how to skate all this while!”

 

Viktor winces. “I’m so-”

 

“Sorry to burst your bubble but this idiot here just won his sixth consecutive gold at the Grand Prix Skating Finals, so yes, he ‘knows’ how to skate,” Yuri cuts in as he skates in-between the two, making air quotes with his fingers and then grabbing Viktor to haul him across the ice.

 

“Let’s _go_ , we’ve got our flight to catch. I wanna get home for Christmas.”

 

“I’ll send you a ticket to the Russian Nationals!” Viktor yells out over the ice to where Yuuri is still standing there, stunned. “Come watch me skate!”

 

“You’re fucking hopeless, you know that,” Yuri grits out and Mila laughs, but good-naturedly waves goodbye to Yuuri as well and Georgi just grumbles under his breath the entire way.

 

* * *

 

The rink lights up with camera flashes and Viktor just holds up his gold medal for the photos, almost bored by this time now. He hadn’t done too well for his skating routine, for all that the commentator had gushed endlessly about it. Well, it had been technically perfect, but…

 

He shoots one last smile in the direction of the reporters and heads to the edge of the rink, already dreading the same old post-competition review and routine. Yakov already looks like he’s got a right long lecture to give him, great. Hopefully, he’ll get to Yurio first and that’ll give him time to escape.

 

Although...Viktor frowns as he picks out an odd black-haired head in the crowd that’s there waiting for him. Could it be…?

 

“You may be the number one in the world for Men’s Figure Skating, but you’re terrible at asking someone out on a date.”

 

“...Yuuri!”

 

“I had to take a ten hour flight to get here,”  Yuuri huffs, reaching out to haul Viktor in forcefully by his collar and pinning him down with a flat stare that belies a mix of exasperation and excitement. “Although business class was a nice touch.”

 

Now this is surprising, Viktor muses to himself, but raises his gaze to meet Yuuri’s head on and lets the edge of his lip curve up a little in challenge.

 

“Do I still get the kiss?”

 

And with that, Yuuri deflates and goes a wonderfully cherry red again. “I...now? Here? But there’s so many cameras…”

 

“Aha,” Viktor grins, “That means you do want to kiss me-”

 

Yuuri just scowls despite his blushing face and shoots up to press a kiss to his lips.

 

“I think that’s the first time I’ve ever seen someone shut Viktor Nikiforov up,” Yurio comments dryly by the side and Yuuri jumps a whole foot in the air while Viktor just glares at his annoying junior who just has to always butt in at the worst possible moments.

 

“Anyway Viktor, Yakov’s been yelling around for you-”

 

“You can deal with him,” Viktor waves him off, then grabs Yuuri’s hands and starts pulling him towards the exit. “I’m stealing this man for a date first-”

 

_“VIKTOR-”_

 

“Viktor Nikiforov, you’re hopeless,” Yuuri laughs, but follows him all the same.

 

So it’s a bit late, but really? This is the best Christmas and Birthday present Viktor can ever ask for.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE TELL ME IT IS STILL CHRISTMAS SOMEWHERE. MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE AND HAPPY BIRTHDAY VIKTOR NIKIFOROV!!! 
> 
> I need to stop writing my yoi fics at 2am.  
> Okay, I’m rambling, but I’m really thankful to the motley group of readers (I think I have???) here as well for all your nice comments because I don’t actually go into the YOI fandom so this is all the screaming I get to do.
> 
> find me on [tumblr](http://sushicorps.tumblr.com/) and [twitter](https://twitter.com/sushicorps/)
> 
> Also. I wrote this entire thing and then realised high voltages and electric shocks were a thing. Shh. Viktor's protected by the powers of Makkachin.
> 
> BONUS YUURI POV:  
> "Oh no he's hot."  
> "Oh no he /can/ skate and that's even hotter."  
> "Okay he's an idiot but he's still hot."
> 
> I think I might add a short Yuuri POV to this later haha.  
> But if you want to see Yuuri's turn at being utterly embarrassing anyway, check out the [Eros!!! On Pole!](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9198161)


	2. Valentine's Special

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a super super quick forty five minute frantic rush for Valentine's Day ficlet!

 

It had only taken a moment.

 

But that’s all it’d needed, for Yuuri to feel the world stilling around him, the edges of his vision curving around only to leave that scene before him, burning into his mind like shards of embers.

 

His heart feels tight in his chest and its beat thunders in his ears but all Yuuri can do is stare.

 

Then he frowns even more, brows furrowing in fierce concentration as he slowly takes in the words, slowly mouthing the words again and again, trying to understand but yet...

 

His breath stills around the words, palms feeling strangely cold and clammy, and he shivers even through the thick black pullover he’s got.

 

The thing is, Yuuri is not even sure how he got here in the first place, just that he’d been walking around, browsing, until he happened to catch sight of...it.

 

“Can I….” Yuuri mumbles to himself, breath dragging through his body. He folds his arms, trying to stop the faint shivers.

 

He doesn’t know.

 

He’s never done this before, not ever, he’d never once even thought to try.

 

Can he even…?

 

He drags a slightly trembling finger down the side of his chin, still uncertain, still unsure.

 

He knows it’s not impossible, it can’t be, but...

 

 _Valentine’s Day Special!_  
_Easy Chocolate Making Kit!_ _  
_ Make some handmade chocolates to win his heart!!!!!!!!

_In 3 simple steps!!!!!_

 

The packaging is ostentatiously pink, the plastic cut into frills at the edges and painted white to resemble lace, Yuuri guesses. The entire thing is shaped as a heart, although it’s all dented and a bit lopsided, probably from being packed and stuffed onto this supermarket shelf that is practically bursting at the seams with chocolates in all forms of hearts.

 

And ...Yuuri is very aware that he has probably been standing here and staring at the packet for the past ten minutes and people are actually starting to stare and whisper.

 

Right, probably about time to make a hasty polite escape.

 

He takes one final look at the chocolate making set, then resolutely turns away, striding in broad, determined strokes to the cashier with his basket of groceries, meats and vegetables and the likes, firmly in hand...

 

“Making chocolates for Valentine’s Day?” The cashier, a young girl, giggles as she scans the pink chocolate-making set.. “Your girlfriend must be so lucky. Getting chocolates from her boyfriend on Valentine’s Day instead!”

 

* * *

 

 

“Yuuri…” Yuuko sighs and drags her the hand that she’d smacked to her forehead down her face. She hangs her head, eyes closed and brows doing this strange dance like she can’t decide what expression to wear and what to say. Finally, she settles for propping her hands on her hips and levelling Yuuri this look that he kind of recognises as her look for when she had to discipline the triplets or stare down contractors who were trying to be difficult on purpose.

 

“I’m pretty sure you only had to add…. water.”

 

“I know, that’s what the instructions said, but I went to look it up online and the temperature of the room had to be just right at 45 degrees or something and the spatula had to be heated to exactly 3 degrees below that and the bowl had to have constant heating at exactly 29 degrees and then there was something about sugar and crystals and solutions and solvents and chemical bonding and melting and reaction and combustion-”

 

“What sort of website were you on! Why was there even combustion?!” Yuuko starts, then sighs again. “Anyway, so that’s how you blew out your kitchen, isn’t it?”

 

Yuuri nods reluctantly.

 

“I just…” She looks up at his crestfallen face and gives a small laugh, punching him lightly in the shoulder. “Yuuri, of course I was going to let you stay over at our place while your kitchen gets repaired, but…maybe just buy chocolates next time?”

 

Her grin grows wider. “You wanted to make them for Viktor, didn’t you?”

 

“I know,” Yuuri says as he deflates, drawing his knees up on the bench and hugging them. “I don’t even know why I tried to make them. It’s not like I can give them to him anyway, he’s busy training in St. Petersburg. And I’m here.”

 

But wouldn't it be nice to make them for Viktor though?

 

...He misses Viktor.

 

It’s hard whenever he has to go back to Russia for training, the time difference and Viktor’s intense training schedule meaning that half the time that Yuuri can keep himself awake, he’s usually skyping Makkachin instead.

 

“...C’mon Yuuri, Viktor will fly right over once the season ends! Besides, won’t White Day be more important for the two of you?”

 

“That’s true..” Yuuri lets Yuuko pull him up and point him in the direction of the ice rink.

 

“Of course it is! Now get to work, mister. Our first class for today is beginning soon!”

 

* * *

 

“Sensei, sensei!”

 

Yuuri whirls around on the ice from where he’d been helping the newest child to join the beginner’s classes to see the youngest in his class skating up excitedly to him.

 

Little Hayato beams as he holds up a little bar of chocolate, waving it excitedly.

 

“Mari-chan gave this to me! Is it true that today girls give chocolates to the people they like? I really like Mari-chan!”

 

Yuuri laughs and kneels down on the ice to meet the five-year old’s excited gaze.

 

“Yes, it’s Valentine’s Day.”

 

“Ba...Baren...Valentine’s?”

“Yes. It’s a very special day and now, if you like Mari-chan back, remember to give her chocolates back one month from now during White Day. Got that?”

 

“I got it!” Hayato nods furiously, clutching the chocolate bar tightly and then turning to skate to the rest of his friends, brandishing it in the air like a gold medal.

 

Yuuri smiles as he watches the child go, although his bright grin slowly fades into a smaller, wistful one. He shakes his head, pushing the thoughts aside because there’s no use thinking about such things now and turns to go back and check on the other kid he’d been helping earlier when...

 

“Coach, if I do a jump, do I get a kiss?”

 

It’d only taken a moment, but that’s all Yuuri needs.

 

“V-Viktor?” He spins around, unable to believe his eyes, but his eyes are so blue and his hair is longer, grazing the edges of his jacket collar because Yuuri always has to nag at him at least five times to go get it trimmed nicely and he’d only counted up to four the last time they had skyped.

 

“Surprise?” Viktor laughs, but he looks a bit uncertain there on the ice too, standing there with a single stalk of a red rose in his hands. He lifts it up and holds it out to Yuuri.

 

“I could only get one on my way from the airport to here. I didn’t think the florists would all be out of roses…”

 

“No, no, it’s not, I…”

 

“It’s not, I mean I-”

 

Yuuri starts, then tries again, before he gives up even as he curls his fingers over Viktor’s hold on the outstretched rose. He takes a breath, gaze lifting to where Viktor’s is already waiting expectantly and he laughs, smiles, tears up a little from the warmth that is cascading through him, amber and gold and bright.

 

“Thank you.” He says and slips his fingers in-between the spaces of Viktor’s, who just tilts his head to the side in the way that he does so that the fringe falls out of his eyes, already glittering in the light reflecting off the rink.

 

“I’m glad.”

 

“Now then…” Viktor says as he begins to pull Yuuri in, bit by bit.

 

“Viktor…” Yuuri laughs, tugging back a little against the other playfully. “I’m not going to be taken in again by giving you a kiss for a jump you can pull off easily-”

 

Viktor pouts. “Not even a chocolate one?”

 

Chocolate.

 

Yuuri freezes.

 

Chocolate.

 

“Yuuri…?”

 

Chocolate-

 

* * *

 

“Yuuri...why is the world male figure skating champion and more importantly, your _boyfriend,_ locked up in our locker room?”

 

“The door’s spoilt! It locked by itself and there’s no key!”

 

“...Yuuri, you keep the key to the locker room.”

 

“It’s...it’s a long story, but first thing first, you need to help me get another set of that chocolate making thing-”

 

* * *

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Jk Yuuko talked Yuuri out of it and Viktor settled for Yuuri repaying him with kisses instead (also it winds out that Viktor brought over so much chocolates from the duty free anyway that the rink wound up swimming in chocolate treats for the next 3 weeks, leaving Yuuri to deal with the terror that is five year olds on sugar high and on skates.)  
>    
> Alsooo Yuuri wound up crashing over at Viktor’s hotel suite instead. (Viktor also somehow managed to book the honeymoon suite too.)
> 
> Yep ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°).
> 
> find me on [tumblr](http://secondarysushicorps.tumblr.com/) or [twitter](https://twitter.com/sushicorps)!!  
>    
> Happy Valentine’s Day everyone!
> 
> (I keep trying to edit this properly but AO3 keeps crashing on me so. I'll give it a a day)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Deck the Halls with Love and Folly by sushicorps [Podfic]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9549407) by [Rhea314 (Rhea)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314)




End file.
